


Sherlock isn't a Sociopath

by honeybee_motorcyles



Series: Meta [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum Disorder, Gen, Meta Fic, Sherlock Holmes is autistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_motorcyles/pseuds/honeybee_motorcyles
Summary: A short meta fic that entail why I think that the show was wrong in assuming the sociopath label.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Meta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556428
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Sherlock isn't a Sociopath

I know that the show uses High Functioning sociopath as a way to describe SH behavior. I don’t agree!!! SH is autistic or manic/depressive or some-sort of PTSD. The show didn’t really know what to call him. A Sociopath is someone who doesn’t understand feelings and deliberately doesn’t want to be around other people. An autistic person is someone who doesn’t know how to interpret body language, sarcasm, and jokes.

At John’s wedding, Sherlock’s reaction is dear, when people clap, he didn’t know how to react. that isn’t because he does not understand feelings. However, he doesn’t know how to interpret the body language of people, that they were clapping for him.

The misdiagnosis of Sherlock is one of the most annoying things for me as a fan. It’s a disgrace to call him that If he clearly isn’t one. 

There is no such thing as a high functioning sociopath, but there is high functioning autistic.

Remember this is the same person that jump off a rooftop for his friends.


End file.
